This invention relates to a wrench-like tool, and more particularly to such a tool having a flexible strap material that can be releasably clamped around the object to be rotated.
In the testing, troubleshooting, and repairing of electrical systems it is frequently necessary to remove or install a rotatable member, such as a cannon plug located in such a compact area, i.e., in the vicinity of adjacent plugs or other equipment, that it is impossible to grasp the plug from a lateral side position, such as by a conventional pliers or like instrument. In other words, the plug is accessible only from a position directly in front thereof.
Another problem resides in the fact that conventional wrenches can be tightened excessively about the object to be rotated during the installation or removal operations so as to distort or otherwise damage the object.